Tower of Skaia
by AlexaTheWingedCat
Summary: The kids and trolls beat the game, when they finally go through the door everything goes down hill for the beta kids. Stuck in another world they must beat the challenge ahead of them to go home, it seems the game was not done with them yet...(bad at summaries)


Chapter 1

It was over, it was all done. They beated Lord English, Jack Noir and the batterwitch Condesce. They all stood in the center of the platform, in front them facing the remaining players was the exit. The exit of this horrible game, that caused them so much misery and deaths. The green house glowed so brightly indicating that this was the end of their nightmare.

The beta/alpha kids and the remaining trolls stood on the platform, all battered up and bloodied. Their plan had worked, the three antagonists didn't stand a chance against them. They at last beated the game and now it was time to go home. The home that everybody missed, that got destroyed by the game. The green house facing them started to glow brighter by the seconds until it blinded most of the players. A sound of a creek alerted them all and they opened their eyes to see a door. The door appeared on the left side of the green house.

Excitement bubbled up in them, threatening to explode. Smiles and grins appeared on their young faces, happiness at last showing on them. But none of them dared to move, not sure what to do now that their exit was in front of them. They discussed for a while all of them and they decided that the remaining trolls should be the first one to enter.

Karkat, Kanaya, Terezi and Vriska stood in front of the door, each one holding hands. Karkat and Kanaya smiled and cried in happiness, while Vriska and Terezi grinned at each other, and finally they entered the door disappearing. Next were the Alpha kids, they smiled at each other, and like the trolls, they held each other's hands and entered through the door disappearing. Lastly were the beta kids, jade was crying from happiness for being finally able to get out of this game, Rose was smiling, Dave's emotionless face had broken a little, allowing a small smile, and John was grinning, happy that this nightmare was finally over and that he would get to see his father again.

Something tugged Dave's cape behind him and he turned to look what it was. What he saw excited him, it was the Mayor and he was still alive. Now Dave's face had a full grin breaking his cool act, but he didn't care because one of his friends was alive. He swept the mayor into a hug, behind the other three laughed in happiness. Now that the reunion was over, the five of them had grabbed each other hands while they grinned at each other and went through the door, like the others and disappeared, finally going to their home and to their guardians.

The green house glowed and the door disappeared, feelings it's players leave it. The green house's light blinked a few times before disappearing, planning what will it do with the last players that entered through its door...

In another place...

It was night when it happened, the bright moon shined through the night with its stars over the four cities below them. The first city's buildings were covered in the color dark purple blending in with the night, but if you stayed till daylight the city would appear a neon purple. The second city appeared to be the color golden, shining its way through the night and making any passerby stare in awe. In between the first two cities the third city resided, the city was bathed in the color red and gray, but what took all the attention was the palace wrapped in gold, bathed in red and painted in fuchsia purple that had the aurora of greed and no good intentions. Lastly, the last city ,that resided on top of the third one, was white, its buildings were stark white and blue.

On the center of this city lay a tall tower, it was slender and the top was large on width, it was white and its windows bright blue, preventing anyone to see what's in there. The tower seemed so important since it seemed to be well guarded, but let's not get carried away with these four cities and resume the story. The incident happened at night, everybody was on a night walk, work, sleeping, etc. when in the sky appeared something like a shooting star, but then it multiplied and everybody realized they were meteors. Everyone was confused because if a meteor shower was going to occur they would've been noticed of it. Then four odd meteors appeared on the meteor shower, the first one was blue, the other green, then purple and red. Many stared at the four meteors as they flew and disappeared through the night. Some tried to find out about this meteors, but they couldn't, nobody got their answers.

On one of the buildings of the dark purple city, stood a figure in a black suit. The figure had what looked like a crow mask and a red cape. The figure saw the four meteors that passed by, and like the others was curious about them, but didn't show it. A screen flashed in one of the mask's eye, indicating a message that someone wanted to talk. The figure opened the message and a voice said "Time, Time! Did you see those meteors?!"

The figure knowed as 'Time' answered the voice "Yes, Space I did"

"Those four meteors, I wonder what they were, this is a phenomenon I tell you. Never in my life have I've seen this extraordinary incident, I wonder if Light and Breath saw them too!" Said the voice known as 'Space'

"Dunno, ask them" Said Time

"Oh come on Time, you're curious too don't deny it" Said Space annoyed

" Yeah I'm a little curios, but at least I'm not acting like an excited puppy" Said Time

"Ugh, nevermind besides I didn't just call you for that, your presence is required at the base we're having a meeting" Said Space

" Sure, oh you're majesty" Said Time sarcastically

"Oh don't call me that" Said Space ending the call

Time looked around his surroundings searching for any danger, satisfied that there was none he pushed one of the buttons of his backpack. Gray mechanic wings shot out of the backpack of Time. Time tested them for a little and jumped off the building, diving through the sky hidden by the night, the base being his next destiny.

TBC...

A/N

Ok first of all, hope you enjoyed the chapter and plz share your opinion about it. Second if you're one of the readers of 'Red Reflection' don't worry I won't leave the story it's in a temporary hiatus until my computer gets repaired cuz the chapter is half done already, I'm just writing this story to pass by. Third, I'm sorry if the characters are oc'ed I'm not good at writing how a character really writes sorry A.

Bye,

AlexaTheWingedCat


End file.
